


After Training

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: Prompt Fics [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, F/F, Promptfic, for LGBT/LGBTQ+ Pride Month (though a day late), more like flash fiction since it is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: After a day of training in Overwatch Headquarters…





	After Training

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Overwatch fanfic 'Love and Chocolate'. 
> 
> For LGBT/LGBTQ+ Pride Month, though a day late...

Emily walked down the halls of Overwatch headquarters, heading to the training room, dressed in red and white customized Overwatch armor similar to Tracer's blue. In her hand was a box of Swiss and British chocolates.

She opened the door into the waiting and observation room, and saw out the window that Lena 'Tracer' Oxton was still doing her training.

Tracer was dressed in her blue Overwatch armor and under-suit with blue goggles. She was zipping about the practice targets, blasting them with swiftness that only she could possess.

Emily herself had finished her own training, target practice and a lot of running around in the outdoor training field, perfect practice for the field.

After some time, Tracer was done with her training, and looked exhausted.

Emily opened the door and entered the room. "Looks like things went well."

Tracer turned to her. "You were watching?" That made Emily smile. "Went great! Hope it went well for you."

Emily smiled. "They did. And I brought British and Swiss sweets, we should enjoy together."

Tracer smiled. "Returning the favor?" She approached. "Good idea."

Emily walked to the wall, and sat down with her back against it. Tracer sat down next to her.

Emily opened the sweets box. "Reminds me of Valentine's day.":

Tracer took a piece of chocolate. "Indeed. Except this time its right after training."

Together, they enjoyed the sweets.


End file.
